Defying Gravity
by EnderQueen
Summary: Its been 6 years since Dipper was in Gravity Falls. Now at the age of 18 Dipper decides to enjoy his alone time in the woods.


Dipper Pines wandered around the woods near the Mystery shack observing the interesting world around him. It's been 6 years since Dipper last been in Gravity Falls, his twin sister, Mabel, had ran off to hang out with some of her friends leaving Dipper for some time for himself. Now at the age of 18 Dipper went through some changes but still had that same adorable factor in him as much as he hates to admit. Now taller and leaner and with a new outfit change Dipper no longer looked like a little kid. With his old vest traded in for a blue button down tee-shirt one size too big. The shirt is left open revealing a gray tank top underneath and a pair of jeans that fitted him quite nicely. One of the more shocking changes of his attire is the lack of his old hat. As he got older the hat began to get smaller much to his dismay. As a replacement Mabel made him a pine tree necklace from one of her old workshop classes.

Dipper sighed as he sat down. Leaning his back on a tree he closed his eyes listening to the music in his mp3 player. Once the next song came on he began to smile and hum along with it. Soon he began to sing along not noticing the area around him slowly loose its color. "Defying gravity! Kiss me-MMMPHH!" Dippers eyes snapped open when he felt a pressure on his lips. His eyes locked onto…and eye patch? And a golden eye? Without thinking the male pine twin pushed the gold eye man off him. "What the heck?!" Dipper exclaimed in shock. Dipper looked at the strange man. The man wore a yellow suit with black pants that flared out slightly. His golden hair covered his eye patch slightly while his other eye seemed to have a certain gleam in it. The man stood up grabbing a black top hat from the ground and brushing it off. "You know that wasn't very nice Pine Tree." The man said in a slightly amused tone.

"…Pine Tree?" Dipper said to himself feeling a bit of familiarity in the nickname. "The only one who ever called me that was…Bill?!" he exclaimed while looking up at him in shock. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Bill yelled as he flipped himself into the air and began to float around lazily. "Bill you look-""Human?" "Yeah" "It's just one of my many forms Pine Tree." Dipper just stared at him for a while trying to understand what just happened before he realized. "You _KISSED_ me!" "Yep!" Bill stated as if it was an everyday thing. "But…Why?!" "You're the one that said 'Kiss me'" said the dream demon. "You thought I was? No, no, no, you got it all wrong I was….um" A blush started to crawl itself on Dipper face as he realized he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. "You were what Pine Tree?" a voice from above caught Dippers attention. Looking up he was face to face with the floating demon who look really amused. "…I was singing." Dipper mumbled just loud enough for Bill to hear. "Singing? You sing Pine Tree?" Bill said actually looking interested. "Well yeah but barely…I'm not really that good so-" "Sing." Dipper blinked as he was cut off. "Excuse me?" "I wanna hear you sing so sing." Bill's voice left no room for argument much to Dipper's dismay. "Fine…" Bill smiled at the answer and sat himself down next to the teen. "I knew you would see my view Pine Tree!" "Yeah, yeah." Dipper sighed before replaying the song on his mp3. Dipper leaned back and closed his eyes as the song began to play.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

Bill stared at the male twin entranced by the sounds coming out of his mouth.

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

Dippers voice began to get stronger his voice becoming more confident.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

Bill thought back to the first time he met the kid. It was obvious that Bill had eyes everywhere watching every inch of the town including the Mystery Shack. Bill was there when the kid first came to the shack and when he first opened the journal.

_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost_

At first the kid only seemed to only last as long as he did because of the journal. But then he sent himself into Stan's mind. That spell he used was really advanced. Only a couple of demons let alone human can cast the spell! But he did it with ease and even sent two more people with him.

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down  
_After that Bill only watched Dipper. No one else. He was interested in the human. He observed everything that he did noting the little quirks he had and also how cute he was when embarrassed. Before Bill knew the song was almost over.

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free_

Then summer ended and his Dipper was taken away from him. Sadly he didn't have any eyes outside of Gravity Falls. As the years went by Bill realized how much he needed Dipper.

_To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
_Dipper himself had to admit that he missed the town. Even thought it was full of dangers he felt safe. As if he had someone protecting him. He also had many dreams about his adventures in Gravity Falls. But as the years went by he began to think more and more about a certain dream demon.

_And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
_As the final note faded away Dipper turned to look at Bill not realizing how close the demon was to him. Both blinked when they realized that they were once again kissing. They quickly pulled apart a deep blush on both of their faces. "Sorry about that" said Dipper "Don't be. I liked it." Dipper blinked and peeked at Bill. He had no idea that he had the ability to blush. Dipper turned himself so he was facing Bill again. "Well…to tell the truth…I liked it too." Said Dipper as the blush crawled back on to his face. "You did?" With a nod Dipper and Bill just stared at each other not knowing what to say. Then suddenly Bill lunged forward grabbing the back of Dippers head and pulled him back. Dipper let out a squeak of shock when he felt his lips being kissed once more, but this time he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Bill. They slowly pulled back but held onto each other. "…I guess we are together now Pine Tree." "I guess we are." Dipper said with a smile. They both leaned towards each other again only this time neither one pulled away.


End file.
